<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty Night for Naughty King - English Version by Axa89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254501">Naughty Night for Naughty King - English Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89'>Axa89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Orgasm, Punishment, Vaginal Sex, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of lust between the King of the Saiyans and his Queen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty Night for Naughty King - English Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the great royal palace of VegetaCity, the king opens the mahogany door of the studio where the<br/>an evening reading a book before retiring to his rooms.<br/>It should be a quiet night, but...<br/>"You're late, honey. At this hour you should be buzzing in your armchair."<br/>a shiver crosses the back of the King Vegeta who turns around and finds the beautiful bride Dejanira sitting on the armchair in issue, dressed in a light white negligee with a long and tapered tail that keeps her closed like a belt, the long, soft, loose rosewood hair that runs seductively down the shoulders to the chest, the smooth, fragrant ivory skin, the mischievously overlapping legs that leave no imagination too beautiful that do not seem real, The member of the man stands in all his vigour. " Dejanira, what a surprise! I thought you were asleep" " I just want to spend some time with my husband" with one finger strokes his shaggy beard gently, noisily he swallows, he knew all too well that when the queen was nice she was about to burst a gut...War! "What have I done?" "Nothing! Except for an alliance that you would have made without consulting me"." How did you know...?"<br/>He'd betrayed himself.<br/>"It's none of your fucking business. Come on, spit it out."<br/>the king made himself tiny like an ant..."was a deal of planetary importance too good to pass up and then to I don't have to tell you everything I do, UNTIL PROOF,I AM THE KING AND I AM RULING HERE...?!?"<br/>She gives him a look that incinerates him five light years away, the poor man made himself the same size as a fungus spore," You rule? Idiot! I rule when you maybe even more so, if I don't give my approval, you don't understand? And who would you have made this deal with?"<br/>The king with a feeble voice. "With Frieza."<br/>the woman is enraged, pulls the whip out of the garter and with a single blow rips his clothes" IMBECILE!! WITH THAT MEGALOMANIAC LIZARD YOU HAD TO ALLIED ?" with three more whipping the poor man's clothes completely leaving him in his underwear.<br/>"Forgive me, I thought I was doing the right thing." "YOU NEVER DO THE RIGHT THING."<br/>The whip marks are always made<br/>more evident on the Saiyan's back than the boner that divides him in half...<br/>"I can't believe it, even if I punish you, you still get horny, you're a fucking pig!"<br/>The king is on the floor unable to defend himself and articulate meaningful sentences at the mercy of his wife who sees the bulge in his panties that she crushes with her foot, making the man cry...<br/>"You like it if I rough him up then" she licks her lips with lust, pushing her foot harder on the boxer shorts that get soaked right away: "tsk... you sissy, didn't last a second."<br/>Vegeta III's face is burning hot and wet with sweat, the young queen undresses in a black leather thong and her turgid and flourishing breasts completely naked, making the cock of the Saiyan regain vitality.<br/>"Do you like the show?" " Yes, I do!" "What do you think?" "You're divine!" "And what do you want to do to me?" "I want to fuck you"<br/>She pushes the body of the monarch completely to the ground." Are you impudent, have you no shame?"<br/>She bends down and with her slender hands and<br/>slim caresses the excited moaning intimacy of his partner:<br/>"Yes, my queen, I am shameful!"<br/>with his tongue tasting the testosterone-laden sweat of him dripping between his sculpted pecs.<br/>"Mmmh! It's good, so masculine."<br/>with one hand she touches herself underneath, exploring her little slit in all the most sensitive areas until she is copiously leaking between her legs "you saw what you made me do, now you have to clean me".<br/>he pulls off her panties and puts on his face between her thighs licking and kissing her and stimulating  with the tongue the clitoris and with the middle finger the hot hole behind it<br/>"Your tongue is unbeatable, I'm coming"<br/>fill its mouth with juices" you are sweet like honey," you are so wonderful, let me give your reward"<br/>she take the manhood out of his boxer shorts at full power...<br/>"Mmmhhh... it's a masterpiece, congratulations!"<br/>She makes it fade away in her warm mouth, licking the tip with wisdom with circular movements and then slowly descend along the shaft to the testicles and climb up again, welcoming him later between her soft breasts and plunging with her mouth, the warrior contorts for the ecstasy caused, moans.<br/>and panting until the bride can taste the dense flavor of his sperm in her oral cavity.<br/>"You've quenched my thirst. You haven't let me down."<br/> get on his lap" now fuck me big stallion"<br/>the king brings in the still-hard member<br/>in the girl's slit, making her scream with pleasure: he does her hips move at a wild pace, breasts bounces up and down <br/>"Get ready to enjoy, I'll show you who's king of Saiyan warriors."<br/>he wraps her like in a hug and sits down looking her in the eyes, kisses her with passion and then torments her soft neck to then move on to the breast that palpates, licks and sucks increasing the rhythm of the thrusts that inflicts: she reaches orgasm, but she is not happy :" hey! I haven't come yet " " in fact, it's not over yet".<br/>he puts the girl on all fours and penetrates her from behind, also in this case the thrusts are remarkable, she moans and moans like a bitch in heat and he feels the cock on fire.<br/>"you're so hot, so damn hot, I can't stand it."<br/>He seems to be satisfied, but Deianira is sulking: "How dare you come before me? I WANT to come".<br/>with the skill of his hands, gives strength to his spouse's penis.<br/>"You're insatiable, it'll be tough but you'll have to give in, I like a tough challenge."<br/>with the index and middle fingers<br/>right enters into the intimacy of the partner , tickling the genitalia going deep<br/>" Slow down, Vegeta! Your fingers are driving me crazy!"<br/>when she's about to go to the edge, she takes them out of there<br/>"What the fuck are you doing? Now that I was feeling good."<br/>He replaces them with the member who, like an army trying to enter the city under siege, he is making her feel unknown sensations with renewed strength:<br/>"It's wonderful, what ecstasy! I'm no longer in control of myself!"<br/>Finally the barricade finally collapses, like a...<br/>dam that can no longer withstand the impetuosity of the water, the body of the<br/>monarch achieves a grandiose orgasm by releasing the fluids that<br/>they wet the floor and stain the precious carpets by making it fall exhausted, while he comes over her superb body, covering it with white resin.</p><p>At dawn the couple began to they awaken on the floor of the studio still naked<br/>"Good morning, my love!"<br/>"Good morning!"<br/>They give each other a tender kiss<br/>"you know? I'm gonna have to punish you more often, it's fun!"<br/>"Well, I'll make as many bad things as I can."</p><p>PS: some time later the queen finds out she's pregnant and after some time she gives birth to a baby: Vegeta the prince of the Saiyans and then everything else is history.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>